When Roses Fade To Black
by 3rdFaction
Summary: Ichigo shows his true self after returning from Soul Society. NO YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Note: **Spoilers - Starts from manga chapter 183.

* * *

**When Roses Fade To Black**

**Prologue**

Staring at my cold, monotone bedroom ceiling as i lay on my bed, soothed the headache that was beginning to set in. I was glad to be back in my own, boring world. After returning from Soul Society i couldn't do anything, i felt so weak. Everyone else could wait; right now I need the rest I had duly earned and had taken the day off. What? Don't think i deserved it after what I've been through? Heh, you can go screw yourself. I'm a 15 year old boy, or had you forgot? How many kids or for that mater, even adults do you know of that vanquish soul sucking monsters from another dimension on a daily basis? What's that… none? Didn't think so. If you want to be picky i suppose there's Inoue, Chado and Ishida, but we all know they don't count… do they? I mean, I can handle cyber arms and laser bows… but pixies…? Anyway, it's not like I asked them to come with me to Soul Society or even help me out in general, but that's the way humans work I suppose. One could say I'm their inspiration to fight, but I'm not the arrogant type.

Soul Society… ah what a dump, a huge one at that. All the so called 'good guys' killing and betraying each other. It was more like Hell then any Heaven I'd want to end up in when I eventually kick the bucket. Hmm… come to think of it, I guess I'm already a gonna… hah! How about that, my chain of fate was completely eroded when I regained Shinigami powers back at Urahara's place and from what I recall that alone makes me, well… technically dead. Yes? So right now I'm in one of those Giga things? Damn, that sucks! Can I even have sex now…? What…? Hey I'm no Keigo or Mizuiro, but nor am i as innocent as you might believe. A guy has his needs and desires you know.

That being said, i still had to go, as it was part of the deal. And to become strong, you must fight the strongest. 'What about Rukia?' you say. Nah, I didn't go for her, though I could see she was pleading for me to save her a mile away as she stepped through the Senkaimon to Seireitei after kicking me while i was down. How pathetic. All it did was give me the excuse I needed. I'm not quite as dense and stubborn as i appear you see, it worked to my advantage. 'What did?' you ask. To make me whole again of course. It may sound daft to you, but I felt incomplete without 'that' part of me. I needed to be whole again and I used Rukia as a basis to which I would claim it back.

Unfortunately for me, only one person could help me achieve that goal. Yup, you got it in one; Urahara Kisuke. Damn that guy is messed up in the head. Seriously, no wonder he was banished. Helping me to get into Soul Society, relying on our merry little band to save Rukia, or should I say his precious Hougyoku? I knew he was trouble from the first time we met. It's the hat you know, it just gives off a weird vibe. I learnt to stay away from his kind long ago unless absolutely necessary. Saying that, I'm probably in some other plan of his that's been set in motion. He can always hope I suppose. Anyway, he allowed me to retrieve what was rightfully mine and for that I am grateful. But what I didn't expect was the price that came with it. You know; the extra little bundle of joy that came free with the rest of the package. I should slit his throat for not warning me in the first place, but what's done is done.

So off I went to 'save Rukia', when really my primary goal was to become stronger. Saving Rukia was fun since it pissed off Byakuya so much and i owed him for nearly killing me anyway. Shithead. That's why I tried beyond the norm, to level up in power quickly. You don't seem to understand that I haven't even scratched the surface of using sealed Zangetsu, let alone Shikai or Bankai. Surely Aizen showed you that much? I just haven't had the time like he has… say 500 years or whatever. I had to drastically advance in levels in order to possibly do anything against those such as Renji and Byakuya. That, and I just have the talent for it. Don't ask me how, it just seems to come natural to me. And now it's possible for me to train at each level. Without the will to fight, you're nothing. Though he's an enemy, you have to admire Aizen for his determination to be the best, sadly he's using a cheap method to achieve it.

Its funny you know? From the moment i became a Shinigami so many things were expected of me. Hey, i only did it to protect my family. What would you have done? Exactly, don't kid yourself. You wouldn't want your family murdered before your eyes by something completely unknown to you and not have the power to stop it. I did what had to be done. Though my father acts younger than myself most of the time, I still love him and my two sisters, of course i do. And now i will do all i can to defend them from Aizen and his army of Hollows. Even if it means working with those Shinigami asswipes once more.

Ah, he's back again, what must one do to get a minutes peace? It keeps me going though. It was fun at first, but now his attempts to take over are becoming tiresome. Don't worry; he's a funny guy once you get to know him... really he is. He just picked the wrong guy to become a Hollow for. We both act on impulse; well that's what he thinks anyway. I keep my real thoughts from him and have done ever since the beginning. Oh that's right, you were clueless to that little bit of information weren't you. Don't you think i can hear an extra voice in my head? Though he's part of me, he's still completely different and will have to either be silenced or eternally subdued. Then again, maybe we could work something out? Another me in my head could be fun to have around for comedy purposes, perhaps even come in useful. Hey, you never know.

From what I gathered the 'Hollow me' is just another variation of myself like Zangetsu. You may think me and my Zanpakuto are one and the same, and it is true that in some respects we are. But although we are connected, we are still very much apart. It's difficult to explain and best that I don't go any deeper than that for now. Suffice to say we share an eternal bond and he is an extension of me and i of him. It's the same for every Shinigami as I've gathered. What? I didn't get Shinigami 101 from anyone, so i piece together what i can. Right now my thoughts are my own and unless i want him to, he can't hear me or visa-versa. Speaking of Zangestsu, what is the deal with my 'inner world' whenever i see him, cause there's no way that's what my inner landscape would look like. Horizontal blue sky scrapers! What the hell is that all about? A nice open beach with the waves gently crashing against the rocks and the beautiful sun beating down on my face is what I'm talking about. To be without a care in the world…

Shit, he is a persistent one, I'll give him that. I can feel the darkness clouding my every thought and blinding out the light. Don't get me wrong, I don't detest or fear the darkness; it's just difficult to see when its pitch black. What...?

I'm no good guy like you seem to think you know. The middle ground is where it's at for me. My family is all that matters. I couldn't really give a crap about anything else. The world is too big to protect everyone anyway. Go watch your fantasy films where the stereotypical hero always saves the day if you don't agree. Who cares about other people's problems when you have mountains of your own to deal with? Charity begins at home as the saying goes.  
I can feel the whites of my eyes being drained by the blackness. Can he not do anything else, get off my back already! Geez, is he really trying here or what? I let out a sigh in annoyance and closed my eyes; I'm going to put an end to this once and for all.

A cool but faint breeze whistled across my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the sight before me. Once again I'm back in my 'inner world'. How exciting…and with him no less. He looked at me in that creepy, crazy way he always does to try and scare me as he sat on one of the million ledges that were going. What a tool. I rolled my eyes. This is my Hollow? Give me a break. The ones that taunt you the most are nearly always the weakest. Remember how stopped him last time, i didn't even get to fight!

"Wassup… my king?" he said in his usual maniacal tone. I really had to keep my composure from tearing up. What the fuck was he talking about now? 'My King'? Christ I feel another lecture coming on. I've got a radar for these type of things and can see them coming a mile away. And always with the crack head sounding voice, I never did that stuff, honest! Is something wrong with his vocal cords, or is he high 24/7? Hey, i didn't say i was a comedian, but it keeps me as witty as ever.

"Heh, you're sure making one wimpy ass face over there" he added with a giggle. Damn this guy is genius! And he's part of me! What an embarrassment...

I tried to put on my best scowl, really I did, and looked around. Hmm, that's odd though, the Zangetsu guy isn't here. Usually he'll be floating mysteriously in the background on his pole of doom trying to look cool or babble something incoherent that you wouldn't want to hear anyway. Don't get me started on the shades and cape.

Finally I set my attention to him, "Where's the Zangetsu guy?" I asked in a flat tone after a few more seconds scanning the area filled with endless blue buildings and a cloudy sky to bout.

"Huh, he's right there with you, isn't he?" he responded. "Or maybe, he's right here with me!" As he held a white Zangetsu behind his back, swinging it around and slamming it down to the ground like he owned the place. My inner world of all things, who does he think he is? Bizarrely, I watched him lick his lips and smile from ear to ear like some freaky circus clown. Oh great, I know where this is going already. The classic, yet predictable battle for dominance inside the mind like in some crap sci-fi show… how delightful…

Still, I had to react fast. By now I've become quite the master in the art of deception. It's easy when you've had the practice. You should try it sometime.

"A white Zangetsu!" I gasped with all the surprise I could muster. What…? I'm 'Captain Obvious', remember, its what I do. Plus, it always helps to play your part well and let your enemies think they've broken your spirit with an unforeseen play. But I had to admit, the white one did look pretty cool!

Disturbing me from my thoughts as I continued to survey the mirrored Zangetsu, he continued, "I'll tell you where Zangetsu is…" as he leaped from his position and pulled the blade back for an aerial attack. I already know what he's going to say, but it doesn't matter since I'm not going to spoil his one and only moment we have together this time. In any case, I'd already decided from the minute I got back, that the next time we met; he was going to see the real me.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes**

Easier than expected and didn't take long at all.

Tell me what you think - Thanks!


	2. Breaking The Shackles That Bind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Notes:** To be honest, capitalising the 'i's doesn't concern me in such pieces of work and I tend do it alot. However I can understand what you are saying and from now on I will make the effort to do as you request. Sorry if there are still some occasionally. Thank-you for the criticism. :)

* * *

**When Roses Fade To Black**

**Chapter 1 - Breaking The Shackles That Bind**

"AAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!" the Hollow screamed as it brought it's blazing white Zanpakuto down upon Ichigo in a violent rage of fury. The substitute-Shinigami's face was stricken with panic and fear as the Hollow's cry echoed throughout the 'inner-world'. A split-second before impact, Ichigo was able to meet the oncoming attack, successfully blocking it. A sharp pulse of energy imploded from the centre where the blades had met. Instantly, a blinding beam of light engulfed the two, eradicating anything in it's wake as it spiraled outwards on a path of destruction.

As the smoke started to clear, two forms could be seen; Zanpakutos interlocked. "I AM ZANGETSU!!" The counterpart shrieked as it easily overcame Ichigo's defense, throwing him into a sky-scraper a fair distance away. The whole building immediately collapsed from the shear force that had hit it. Debris fell from the parts that had managed to keep standing as the smoke extended outwards. Coughing sounds came from underneath a huge chunk of the building that lay on it's side.

The Hollow giggled with delight as a body slowly began to emerge from the rocks and debris "Damn you! Where did the Zangetsu guy go?" The orange haired teen demanded as he crawled out and attempted to clean himself off. Rising, he stared intensely at the 'thing' before him. His face was now bloodied and battered. A stream of fresh blood ran from the Shinigami's forehead, around the inside of his nose and trickled off his chin. Ichigo's attire had also been torn and large gashes had formed over several parts of his body.

"Chi - Don't make me say it again!" The Hollow spat as he grabbed the cloth attached to the hilt of the sword, spinning it wildly, "I AM ZANGETSU!!" he roared unleashing the blade in the teen's direction. Again, Ichigo was forced to block the incoming attack with no time to dodge. Struggling to overcome the amazing assault, the powerful impact hit home and sent him crashing through the already made debris and out the other side. He hit the floor hard, skidding over repeatedly and ultimately slid to a stop.

"Who knows if you'll ever understand but..." The mirrored version began as the substitute-Shinigami strived to stand up, using his sword as an aid. "... me and Zangetsu have always been one and the same. We're both part of your spirit power and you of ours." It smiled devilishly, throwing his sword over his shoulder as Ichigo finally regained his footing. "However, when the body possess two or more inhabitants, a battle is necessary for strongest to take control. If the weakest is able to willingly use the body over a stronger inhabitant and dies when it could have been prevented, keeping them alive, then they will all die." A new found look of knowledge appeared on Ichigo's face, but disappeared before it was noticed. "Since I am becoming more powerful, it is easier for me to draw out even more power and attain dominance over your soul!" The Hollow ended with a simple, yet sly shrug.

"I see, so if I defeat you here then I can put a stop to you and take back full control!" Ichigo determined.

The Hollow slowly chuckled which quickly turned into laughter, "Heh-hah-AHAHAHHEHE !! You! Defeat... me?! That will never happen!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see you say that after I beat you into the ground!" The teen retorted raising his Zanpakuto, extending it out with his right arm whilst his left gave support.

In response, his counterpart looked bored, "Tch - you just don't get it do ya?" as it shook it's head and copied Ichigo's position to perfection.

"Wh-what! When did you learn 'Bankai'?!" he gasped, gritting his teeth,

"Isn't it obvious? When you did of course." The pair stared in silence as a mass of 'Reiatsu' surrounded them, tearing up some of the nearby structures. Finally, after a few moments of powering up they both let off the same cry:

**_"Ban-kai !!"_**

Two gigantic explosions set off as the entire 'inner-world' trembled intensely. When the smoke resided, each had transformed into Bankai state; Ichigo in Black; the Hollow in White.

The Hollow swiped and slashed it's sword, getting used to the feeling of being lighter and more maneuverable. "I'm sorry my King, but you must be trampled under my hoofs so the rightful King can take your place."

Ichigo; who was expecting a frontal attack as soon as they changed to 'Bankai', slowly lowered his sword in confusion, "...What?" was all he could manage.

"Oh come now, we are both part of the same body. It's about the _form_... the _ability_ and then... the _power_! Almost like the two could have been the same at one point. But the one who fights, rises to the top to become King!" The mirrored version explained in it's most serious tone of voice. His open arm gently rose up and semi-pointed to the Shinigami as he smirked, "The other is then leftover and forced to give his power to the former!"

The orange haired teen rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Whatever..." he let out a small sigh and gripped his Zanpakuto with both hands "...I couldn't give a damn about your little analogy!" he shouted, using Shunpo to appear above the Hollow. With a mighty swing overhead, he unleashed a crazed slice of black energy down on his opponent.

**_"Getsuga Tenshou !!"_**

The Hollow cocked an eyebrow as it looked up at the incoming attack, "Tch" it whispered. A loud cracking sound boomed as the Hollow chopped the energy in half with his unused arm, disipating the attack in one fell swoop.

"Wh-what!" Ichigo's eyes went wide as his counterpart came at him with full speed.

"_I'll _show you how you use _that_ technique!" It screamed drawing back it's sword. Before Ichigo could realise it, the Hollow was right in his face.

**_"Getsuga Tenshou !!"_**

The Shinigami struggled to block the attack but was quickly overwhelmed by the raw power that had just been let loose on him. Slowly, the bolt of white began to push him back, until it overcame him completely, slamming him into the ground with a loud 'crash'.

The mirrored version grinned as he saw Ichigo worming his way back to his feet, "Chi - Did you forget? I was the first one to perform that technique whilst in 'Bankai'. All you did was imitate it! Something only a pathetically weak piece of shit would do!" He looked on to see the teen bow his head and start to smile and then... laugh? What could he be laughing about?

"Heh-heh-hah-AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA !! Are-are you serious? That technique of yours is only an advancement of the Shikai version which I created, remember? Oh, and you mean like the way I was also the first to use 'Bankai' and you copied it! Who would have thought my Hollow was such a hypocrite? Please, do me a favour and just shut the fuck up." The tension from struggling immediately stopped as he easily rose up without effort. "I've had enough of your useless and somewhat weird speeches, but thanks for the information though, oh and the nice workout. A bit of blood makes the fight so much better and worth while, as I've found from experience" He smiled, wiping away some of the blood that may have gone in his eye. "It's unfortunate that you're so bent on defeating me, it's such a change to speak to someone with a similar, yet far eviler intellect. Even if they are somewhat long winded and annoying..."

The Hollow was now confused, what was going on? It seemed like he was able to escape without damage, but that couldn't be the case! "Similar intellect? What are you talking about? In any case, I told you; _you can't defeat me!_ You don't have the _drive_... the _instinct_ that a fighter needs to win! You've always got to have a reason to fight! That's what makes us _different!_ That's what makes you _weak_!" It spat for effect.

Ichigo merely responded in a flat tone, "You're right, I am different. But what gave you the idea I always need a reason to fight?"

Taken aback by this, the counterpart was now left utterly baffled, not something he was accustom to in the least. "W-what... of course you do! You are the one who always needlessly becomes emotionally involved with everyone you come in contact with! And if they get even in the slightest of pinches, your unfathomable gilt complex takes over as you foolishly risk _our_ lives to try and protect someone who is unimportant and should be disposed of like the trash they are anyway! I can feel what pitiful emotions you create and it _sickens_ me!" recounting the numerous times Ichigo had tried to save everyone, even when thet ask was too big for him.

"Oh wow, just wow. I mean I don't consider myself a knight in shining amour or anything, but I do have my standards and morals. That was just plain wrong, but then again you are Hollow." He spoke, slowly shaking his head in disgust, "I wonder why the Shinigami wear black when considered good, and Hollows are white and considered evil. Well that's irony for ya." he chuckled. "Oh, and about those emotions; that's what I've always wanted you to feel. I see it worked quite well too." Ichigo ended mockingly.

"What are you babbling about now? I don't know where this sudden attitude change of yours has come from my King... you surprise me. And I don't know what you think you know, but whatever it is, it won't save you." The Hollow gripped it's Zanpakuto and Shunpo'd in front of Ichigo, "Either way, it's time to end this discussion of ours... _forever!_" He brought the sword down through the orange haired teen who stood firmly still only allowing his eyes to move, gazing upon the Hollow. The blade cut straight through a ghost of the Shinigami. The Hollow's eyes went as wide as saucers as it struggled to comprehend what just transpired. Suddenly, it felt a presence coming from behind.

Reappearing, Ichigo spoke with an emotionless face, "Nah, not just yet, lets chat a little longer shall we. I've got a few things I want to say."

* * *

The Kuroskai household had been disturbingly quite these past few weeks. Usually the father and son, but mostly the former, would be shouting and fighting with each other, constantly annoying the neighbors. However, this hadn't been the case in a long while. 

Yuzu had just finished clearing up the kitchen after dinner and walked over to sit on the sofa next to her sister. She glanced to see what she was watching which appeared to be the news. It looked like another attack had taken place and reports of these 'sudden and unseen' deaths had been occurring more and more around the town lately. What going on? The youngest turned to her sister with a look of worry on her face.

"What's going on Karin-chan, another attack?" she asked.

"Yeah, just like the rest of them. We're being told to stay inside at night unless it's absolutely necessary until the killer or killers are found. Geez, why do some people have to do such things." The girl moaned.

A short while past as they watched together when they heard a rough banging noise come from down the hall in the direction of Ichigo's bedroom. "Hey Karin-chan, do you thin Onii-chan is okay? He never takes days off school, even when he's not feeling well. Do you think something happened to him?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't worry about Ichigo, he's gets in these types of moods all the time. He'll be back to his old stupid self by tomorrow morning." Knowing how much of a drama queen her brother was.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Maybe I should check on him later just to see if everything's okay."

"Yeah you do that. You know he loves the company lately." She laughed sarcastically. "Every time I go in to ask him something, I'm being shuffled out as quickly as possible. Maybe you're right... maybe something is going on." Her inquisitive mind reeled at the possibilities. She inwardly laughed at some of her thoughts. There's no way her brother could ever hope of doing such things. The black haired girl sighed as she looked over to her mother's painting. "What time did Dad say he was getting home tonight?" she inquired to her sister.

"Um... he said he was working and that's usually gone 10:30 as you know. Do you think we should tell him about Onii-chan?"

"Tell him what? There's nothing to tell. Anyway, Dad's got enough on his plate at the moment."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yuzu finally accepted and went back to watching the news.

* * *

Rising to it's feet sluggishly, the Hollow stood at the centre of an enormous crater. It spat to it's side leaving traces of black, gooey blood which also streamed down from it's head and arms. The white counterpart looked up to the sky to find the Shinigami perfectly composed. How was this possible? It was positive it easily had the upper hand a few moments ago, then something about the orange haired teen suddenly changed and his power increased exponentially! 

"What's the matter Hollow? Didn't you say I could never defeat you? You're making one wimpy ass face over there." The Shinigami mocked.

For the very first time, the Hollow's maniacal grin had disappeared to make way for an infuriated frown. "Chi - Don't get so cocky, you think you've won from one lucky hit! Don't be so foolish my King!" it seethed. Standing up straight, it let out another crazed bolt of energy at Ichigo in the attempt to wipe the smile of his face.

_**"Getsuga Tenshou !!"**_

Ichigo merely watched as the beam of pure white swiftly ascended to his position. Seconds before impact, he disappeared, dodging the attack completely as it traveled further into the sky. The teen materialised just to the right of the Hollow who was in the process of searching for him.

"Oi, Hollow! Over here." Ichigo said casually. Tossing his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

Turning to the source of the voice, the Hollow's whole body was in shock, "W-what... i-impossible!" Trembling slightly, it took a step back.

The Shinigami cocked an eyebrow, "Well if it was, I obviously wouldn't be where I'm standing right now."

Enraged from the indirect insult it had just been given, the mirrored version grasped it's own Zanpakuto and charged forward at Ichigo with frightening speed.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA DODGE THIS!!" It screamed, reeling it's sword back in mid air, delivering it's blade to what appeared to be the left side of Ichigo's chest, but instead hit nothing but air. The Hollow's face changed once again to utter astonishment as it noticed the Shinigami in the corner of it's eye, inches away from where it had just attacked. Since there was no force to stop it, the Hollow skidded to regain control and turn to face his opponent once more. Leaping in the air with one foot, attempting another aerial attack, Ichigo raised his own sword, blocking the attack without effort. Immediately the Hollow went into a flurry of swipes and slashes, but all where dodged with grace from the teen. Seeing an opening, Ichigo landed a roundhouse kick squarely on the right side of the Hollow's face. A shockwave of pure force resounded stopping all of it's movement entirely. For a split second, it floated mid-air before being sent flying back at amazing speed, crashing into a building and razing it completely.

Retracting his foot, Ichigo sighed deeply, "I guess I was right after all. You're all bark and no bite. What a shame." he casually walked over to the demolished scraper to find the Hollow face flat on the ground, covered by several rocks from it's waist down. It slowly looked up with it's sickly yellow eyes, coughing up blood as it dribbled down it's mouth. "This cannot be! I am the _stronger!_ You are just a weak pathetic use for an existence! YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE KILLING INSTINCT THAT ONE MUST HAVE!!" it screamed, struggling to brake free.

The Shinigami kneeled down before it, implanting his sword in the ground and used it as a support. "And why would I need to?"

The white version seethed angrily, "TO DEFEAT ALL THAT OPPOSE YOU, YOU FOOL! Every part of us is chisled down to the core in order to crush them into the ground without mercy and not hold back! That is what a_ true_ King would be capable of! That is what _I _am capable of!"

"Uh... sure. I guess if that's what works for ya..." Ichigo replied, nonchalantly. "... I know! Why don't you go play with that Kenpachi shithead, he's right up your ally. You two would hit it off big-time for sure! Oh wait, you can't..."

A sudden realisation hit the Hollow as it's eyes grew wide, "What... what are you! You're not Ichigo! He'd be worried about every little thing that happened to him whilst I kicked his ass! You, you're not him!"

"You're right, I'm not the Ichigo you know... what you see before you is the real me." Displaying a small smile. "Like I told you, the emotions you felt are the ones I have wanted you to feel from the very start." he lifted up and sighed. "Do you not think I can hear another voice in my head? And yours isn't exactly like anyone else's I know of. I can block out Zangetsu, but you, you are more difficult... you're more an actual part of me than an extension, so please don't say you're him, that's insulting to the old guy." The orange haired teen spoke with clear experience flowing trough his voice.

Unable to grasp what had just been explained to it, the Hollow exploded with pure rage, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! How could you know so much! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"

"Don't make me repeat myself! I told you; that's what I wanted you to believe." Ichigo gripped his Zanpakuto, dislodging it from the ground. He lifted it up and spun the bare blade between his fingers. After a few cycles he grabbed it with both hands above his head with the blade facing down.

Accepting it's fate, the Hollow bowed it's head and silently whispered, "I understand now..."

"Say goodbye, my annoying friend." the orange haired teen told his Hollow as he slammed the end of his Zanpakuto thought it's chest, grinding it into the slabs it lay on top of.

Slowly, the counterpart started to fade to black and gradually dissipated from the feet upwards. "Tch - So you won, big deal! I'll just have to call you King for a little longer is all. But don't think this is the end; I'll return soon enough, ready to trample your skull under my hoofs and take over!"

Pulling out the sword, Ichigo took a step back and eyed his Hollow closely, "We'll see..." he stated, as it's head began to be consumed into the darkness.

"Heeheheheehehehe-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-ahaahahaaaahaaha..." it cried and then all was silent once more.

The substitute-Shinigami exhaled heavily as he looked up to the sky above. "The rain has stopped for now. Finally, I can get some piece." as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Coming back to reality, Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself face first on his bedroom floor. Did he fall out of bed whilst in his 'inner-world'? He's never once fell out of bed! Just as he was about to get up, something soft landed on his head with a squeak, proceeding to hit him furiously. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR YOU IDIOT!! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE ALREADY!! You hear me Ichigo!! Wake-up and let me outside!! I want to embrace some of my youthfulness with jiggly, young girls !!" The Modified Soul cried with anguish.

Rolling over, the teen grabbed Kon by his head, bringing it closer. "For fuck-sake Kon!! Just shut the fuck up already!! I don't want to deal with your whining right now!!" he shouted half heartedly, throwing Kon against the opposite wall.

With a loud yelp, the Modified Soul hit the wall hard, making an even louder screeching noise. It slid down the wall and landed head first on the floor. Twisting around, Kon got up and soothed it's temporary head whilst walking back over to Ichigo. "Bastard...!! How dare you throw me against the wall like that! It really hurts!! I'm going to kick your a-" A foot instantly landed on it's face, immobilising it completely.

"Christ do you ever stop?! Yuzu or Karin will hear you!!" Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He turned back to Kon with a serious face, "Not a word, ya hear!" A muffled grunt was all he got as an answer. "Yeah, come in!"

Yuzu slowly came in alone to find her brother in the middle of the room, one foot ontop of the Lion Plushie. "Onii-chan! Is everything alright? We heard a banging sound coming from your room a little while ago."

"Ah yeah that would be me, I... kinda fell out of bed. Please, don't tell Karin or I'll never hear the end of it!" he responded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The youngest sister giggled at her clumsy brother, "Hehe ok. Do you want anything to eat? It's been a long time since you did."

"Uh... ah.. no, I'm fine thanks. I just need some rest, things have been a little fast paced lately and I just need some space." recalling the past few weeks of his life in Soul Society.

"Ok. So you're going to school tomorrow, right...?" she asked, more as a statement than a question. Yuzu had personally taken on the role of the mother in the family a long time ago and she felt it was her duty to make sure that school was a priority for the three.

"Of course.. uh, today was just a one off and won't happen again." The teen decided to change the subject, "So.. is Dad back yet?"

"No, but he should be soon." The girl looked down again to Kon, "Can I play with Chiki?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo was baffled, "Uh... who?"

She held out her arm and pointed to Kon, "The plushie you're standing on. I named him Chiki!"

"Oh... uh... yeah sure..." He bent down and picked it up. As he walked over, he whispered to the Modified Soul, "Sorry Kon..." giving it to his sister.

"Thanks Onii-chan! Goodnight." the girl ended, holding Kon up and walking out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Uh... yeah see ya in the morning..." Ichigo turned around to look out his window. It was dark outside and a half-moon was showing. "Shit, I was out for that long!" he gasped. Suddenly a high pitched beeping sound activated making him jump. "What the hell is that!" He followed the sound to his right pocket, which had a short strap sticking out. Tugging at it, the badge he had been given by Ukitake came out. He raised it up and dangled it in front of his eyes. The symbol's eyes were flashing. He recalled what the 13th Division Captain had told him about the uses and workings of the badge. A Hollow was loose in the town. The Shinigami sighed, "Damn, can I really be bothered? Well I guess I have technically slept for half the day, even though it didn't seem like it. Now how does this thing work again?" he said, touching the symbol. Immediately, he popped out of his body and into Shinigami form.

"Well that's usefu-wh-what the hell is this on my face?! What's going on now?!"

* * *

**End Chapter Notes**

Damn it's late!

Read - Review - Thankyou!


	3. Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Notes: **I know its been a while, but it's the best I can do with all I've got going on right now.

Thanks to those who reviewed. It helps me keep going!

Hope you all enjoy the next Chapter!

* * *

**When Roses Fade To Black**

**Chapter 2 - Scarlet**

The glistening rays of the morning sun shone down on the calm grounds of Karakura High School. A tall, slender, teenager wearing the trademark school shirt, slowly walked through the dreaded gates once more for another year of hell. The yard was practically vacent of any students with it being so early as he took a glance at his watch. It was the second day of term, and likely most of the pupils had already started to sink back into their old groups and routines. Ichigo sighed as he ruffled his wild hair with his free hand. This was going to be a very long day. 

He'd planned to get there early for one soul reason. To be able to think without interruption. Usually he would end up being late after his father's antics and then proceed to be scolded by the teacher. But this time, there would be an exception to that rule. With his school bag swung over his right shoulder, the substitute Shinigami strolled down the long, seemingly endless corridors. It was amazing, he'd never known them to be so void of life!

Finally, he reached his classroom. Upon opening the door, Ichigo noticed he was one of a handful that had decided come in early. Not so surprisingly was the fact that Ishida was in that very group. '_Looks like some things never change..._' Ichigo thought with a sharp breath as he shook his head. Casually, the orange haired teen walked to his seat a few rows back. Nonchalantly taking another glance at the Quincy, it appeared that the usual brooder was in deep thought. It was obvious to anyone by the way he rested his chin on his clasped hands and sat like he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. '_Wonder what's that matter with Mr 'Im the last of my kind' over there, seems he's going to be even more distant and moody than usual today. Not that I have a problem with it, I could do without his oh so witty comments for a change._' Sighing, he leisurely sat down at his desk and tucked his bag under the table. Folding both arms and placing his head through the middle, Ichigo lay his head in the space provided on the cold wooden desk and closed his eyes.

The world seemed to stop. Never had the classroom been so quiet. It was so... peaceful. Was this why Ishida always came in early? To be able to have some clarity of thought? He would never get this tranquility at home anymore. Not since his father started attacking him at every turn and his two sisters constantly worrying or nagging him. And who could forget the potty mouth of a Mod Soul that would never shut up! It'd drive any teenage boy down to the ground and into the dirt below. '_It's a wonder why I'm still sane with just that lot, not to mention all the Shinigami stuff I'm juggling too._' he lightly chuckled.

Shifting those thoughts to one side, Ichigo replaced them with what he had the intention of focusing on from the start. The memories of the night before flickered through his mind. The feeling was still fresh, still coursing through his veins, the feeling of near ultimate power...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"What the hell is that!" He followed the sound to his right pocket, which had a short strap sticking out. Tugging at it, the badge he had been given by Ukitake came out. He raised it up and dangled it in front of his eyes. The symbol's eyes were flashing. He recalled what the 13th Division Captain had told him about the uses and workings of the badge. A Hollow was loose in the town. The Shinigami sighed, "Damn, can I really be bothered? Well I guess I have technically slept for half the day, even though it didn't seem like it. Now how does this thing work again?" he said, touching the symbol. Immediately, he popped out of his body and into Shinigami form.

"Well that's usefu-wh-what the hell is this on my face?! What's going on now?!"

Ichigo slowly ran his fingertips against the side of his face. A hard, cold material was pressed against his skin. Using both his hands, he followed the contours and textures around the whole of his face. Whatever it was, it seemed to cover the full front and partial sides of his head... but fit him perfectly. Slowly turning to his mirror, the teen's eyes widened at the sight he saw. His face was completely covered by what appeared to be the Mask of a Hollow!

"H-how... how can this b-be?" he stuttered, taking a step back, "O-only Hollows are supposed to wear these Masks! I-isn't that what Rukia said... but..." Ichigo's mind trailed back to his fight with Byakuya, remembering his Hollow's untimely appearance. Without a doubt, this was the same Mask that had begun to form when it made it's entrance and he had to rip away. It was easy to tell by the same way it wrapped around his flesh. "W-what does this mean? Do I have control of his... it's powers now since I defeated it? And if so, does this mean I can now utilise them with my own?" Ichigo had so many questions filling his mind that it became hard to think. "W-what about that time at Urahara's? I remember breaking off the very same mask back then when I regained my Shinigami powers, and that was also the first time I could feel the Hollow within me! Does... does this mean I've had this power inside of me since then?!" he asked himself, not knowing any of the answers as he traced the scarlet abstract pattern that ran around and down the inner nose and left sections of the mask, joining just under his left eye. Catching sight of his own eyes looking back at him through the mirror, instead of his bright hazel orbs; Ichigo saw the sickly yellow colour of his Hollow's had taken their place, shrouded by a darkness that seemed endless. His orange hair however was still visible as it seeped through the slits for those very same eyes and spiked out of the back where the Mask cut off. What was once a mouth now made way for a staggering array of teeth that formed a malicious grin so wide that it stretched from one end of the Mask to the other.

He took an extra step back away from the mirror, hands placed on his new acquired Mask, "Come Ichigo, calm down, there must be an explanation for all of this. One thing at a time." He exhaled deeply and looked back to the mirror once more. "I-I do feel much stronger with this Mask than before... a-and the amount of power I can feel flowing through me is.. is _overwhelming!_" he said in disbelief looking himself over. Taking another deep breath to steady himself, Ichigo began to relax to his new power, "First things first. I need to be able use this power at will, and not let it use me." Closing his eyes and gathering his focus, the now Mask wearing Shinigami set his mind to freeing himself of the newly gained power. Bit by bit, he could feel both the mask and the power starting fade, before finally disappearing altogether. Opening one eye after the other, the orange haired teen looked to the mirror to find his own face staring back at him once more, rid of all traces Hollow.

He sighed with relief, "Shit... it's a good thing I've been practising with controlling my Reiatsu or there would've been no way I could have done that... not without wasting that power anyway. Now, can I revive that power again? I've got a feeling that it's going to be harder to gather it from within me than just getting rid of it. It may be easier to focus on gathering it to a specific location, and since its supposed to cover my face, I'll start there..." Ichigo moved away from the mirror and began to slowly wander his room in an attempt to find a solution to his problem. "Hmm... If I use my hand against my face as a sort of beacon for the hollow power to gather... it... it might just work... I hope!" Raising his left hand to his face and once again closing his eyes, the teen began to reach inside himself. It had always been a difficult task for him when using his Shinigami powers since he never had the proper training on how to control it at will. But lately, he'd been practicing on managing his Reiatsu and the advantages had become clear on why it was necessary for all Captian and Vice-Captain Shinigami to master. As he went deeper, the surroundings started to darken... and a feeling of pure evil filled his senses... until he saw it... the source of his Hollow powers! Ichigo reached out and grabbed the mask with both hands. As he did so, he could feel the spirit particles begin to form together in his left hand over his face. He pushed harder and the more the mask formed. Suddenly he felt he had reached it, the point of his new power! Slowly, the teen slid the mask over his face and opened his eyes.

Ichigo grinned through the Mask that glared back at him through his mirror, "How cool is that!? Never did I think a Hollow could be so useful! I feel like... like I can do anything!" glancing at his own unique Mask once more. "I wonder if this has happened to anyone else... or am I the first...? Either way, this will come a long way in defeating Aizen. Though I was already beaten up from my fight with Byakuya, there was no way I could have stood a chance against him, even in my full Bankai form. I don't know what I wa thinking back then. That reminds me..." he said looking himself over, "... I'm not even in Bankai... and yet... I... I feel such an increase in power! If I combined my Bankai with my Hollow powers and trained..." he smiled as wide and as sinisterly as the teeth on his Mask, "... maybe Aizen can be stopped yet! Now, time to test out these powers on that Hollow."

Ichigo closed his eyes in an attempt to relax and calm his senses in order to focus on locating the Hollow which had appeared moments ago. Before he had barley started the process his eyes opened sharply as he shifted his body to a direction from behind. "Hmm, that's strange... I can pick it up easy now! I've always struggled to sense 'em on my own when they're weak and had to use that bitch Rukia to find 'em for me. But with this mask... it-it somehow feels like they're all connected or somethin'?! Either way... it won't know what hit-"

**- End Falshback -**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI-KUN!" One bright and cheerful Inuoe Orihime yelled as she entered the class room. Ichigo slightly cringed, he could never get used to her unusual character. And people said he had vicious mood swings! One minute she was the quietest girl in school and the next; she'd raze the whole classroom in an instant and not even be embarrassed in the slightest. Anyone with half a brain could see she was head over heals for him, but why? _'Sometimes, I wonder what I've even done to get the attention of such a hot girl in the first place, even if she wields a power that could've come straight out of a fairy tale... all because of me. Is it the front I put up? I'm sure being a dumbass isn't an attractive quality in men, but then again, a woman's mind is a complete mystery to me. Tch- what should I care, there are more important matters to deal with then some girl.'_ His trail of thought ended as he turned to give the beauty his customary greeting. He didn't want to admit it, but as his eyes caught hers, the world seemed to stop for an instant. There was just something about the girl that electrified him all over whenever they locked in gaze. "M-morning... I-Inoue" he managed, realising he was staring at her and she was now blushing furiously. He looked away quickly,_ 'Damn it Ichigo, what the fuck are you doing! That's Inoue for Christ sake! You've got to push her aside or she'll just get in the way through all of this! In the end, none of them matter!'_

Suddenly a male student Ichigo had never seen before dived in through the classroom door, "GOOD MORNING ORIHIME-CHAN!" he shouted, rivalling that of her own greeting.

"Uh... um... Good Moring... Hi...rako-kun?!" she stuttered, just about recalling the students name.

"AH YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME!" he cried, hugging her with joy.

Ichigo turned away before Chuziro had the chance to peal off the classroom wall. This would be the point he would stop listening altogether. All the students in his class annoyed the fuck out of him in more ways than one. "Nothing's changed here then..." he whispered, rolling his eyes in distaste. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, recalling the latter half of last nights 'activities'.

* * *

**-Falshback -**

Placing his now Souless body on his bed, Ichigo quietly opened his bedroom window before disappearing into the night. Utilising his new Hollow abilities, he was there in mere seconds passing through the monster with blinding speed. The Hollow, who was unaware of another presence, stomped down the road searching for it's next meal.

The teen put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. The creature immediately stopped, sensing the noise was directed to him. It sniffed the air and spun around to find a Shinigami in the middle of the street, arms folded. A large grin plastered it's face, "Ah, it's my lucky day! A Shinigami to feed on, your soul will be _much_ more tasty than any of these nasty huma-!" it spoke before it's eye's widened through its Mask. "W-whats going on Shinigami? Why do you wear a Mas- UUUUUUHHHHHHHH !!!!!! AAAARRRRHHHHH-aaaaaaahhhh... uuhhh.. uhhh.." the Hollow screamed as it dissipated from the waist, unable to finish it's sentence.

"Chi- that was even worthy of a test, maybe I was too quick in dispatching it, simply slicing it through the chest as I passed. Then again, no ordinary Hollow could properly test these new abilities. Shit, I don't sense anymore around eith-!" Suddenly, the Mask began to crack before shattering into pieces. They slowly dropped to the floor echoing small clinging sounds, as if they were pieces of a smashed plate. Puzzled Ichigo bent down to find the broken parts gradually fade away to dust, "Well that's interesting. Looks like I need more practice to control this power. I can't have it doing that in a fight." Ichgio got back to his feet and yawned. "Uhhh... in any case, all this Hollow Mask stuff has worn me out and its really late! I've already taken one day off from School..." Taking one step forward, a small wind kicked up as the orange haired teen vanished once more...

**- End Falshback -**

* * *

"Guess now I'll wear two masks." he silently whispered, leaning forward as the chair's two front legs hit the ground softly. A small smile crept up on his face whilst opening his hazel eyes. 

Before having a chance to compose himself a seemingly inhuman noise sounded from the other end of the classroom. "IIICHHIIGGOOO!!" the one and only Asano Keigo yelled with glee, bouncing through the isles of desks towards the spiky haired teen. Wondering how he managed to attract the strangest of people, Ichigo was swiftly paralyzed by a barrage of questions; "Howwasyoursummer! Whatdidyougetupto?! Yourdadsaidyouwentonvacation! Wheredidyougo?! Youwanttohavelunchtogether?!"

Snapping himself out of the sudden shock, the Shinigami replied cooly. "Hey... Keigo. My summer was... not bad." He rubbed the back of his head to find an excuse to the latter part of the ecstatic student's questions, "I... uh... I don't think can make it today... I've... er... got some work to catch up on in my free time."

Keigo clenched his fists to his eyes as they wept and whaled! "KAAA... s-so this is what it feels like to be abandoned by your best friend!"

Ichigo smiled darkly, "Best friend? When were we ever best friends?"

"Ahhh... no, this... this cannot be! Ichigo, you've changed over the summer! We must rekindle our friendship!" he cried running out of the classroom in a distraught manner. The orange haired teen couldn't help but laugh. Taunting Keigo was one of his favourite pastimes that he never got tired of. The guy really didn't know when to quit.

"Can't he see you're only messing with him?" came a cheerful voice from behind.

"Hey Mizuiro, don't tell him that." Ichigo responded, trying his best to sound sincere as he turned towards another of his so called 'friends'. _'Tch- why anyone would want you guys as friends is beyond me. God knows how I tolerated the both of you all these years!'_ narrowing his eyes as the small male sat down at his desk.

Swivelling his legs back inside the table and once again facing the front of the classroom, Ichigo saw Tatsuki being greeted by the bubbly Inoue as she walked into class. The amount of noise the room now contained was enough to stop him from hearing their voices. Tatsuki seemed to smile and a nod as she made her way over to Ichigo's desk. _'Aw fuckin' hell, why me!'_ he inwardly sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"Morining, Ichigo!" came the greeting from the Judo fighter.

"...Morining, Tatsuki."

"Why weren't you in school yesterday?" she almost demanded, one hand by her side.

He glimpsed her stern face. Was it so hard to ask nicely for a change? "I- uh wasn't feeling to good and-Yuzu made me stay home, you know what she's like. Overprotective 'n' all." he lied, resting his head in one hand.

"Ah... Oh, did you do that report that I told you about after you got back?"

Ichigo's head partially slipped out of his hand, "Uh-report...? Oh.. ah .. yeah thanks for getting that to me by the way."

Tatsuki eyed him suspiciously, "Jeez, someone really woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What did that father of your's do to you this time?" She questioned, looking him over. Her attention was drawn to the upper part of his trousers. "Hey what's that?"

Blinking, Ichigo shifted his gaze to wear she was looking. He tugged the lucky charm his father had impaled to his leg not too long ago. "This... would be my father's handiwork..." he exhaled once more, irritatedly.

"Not that! I can see only he would do something like that to you! I mean the other thing you've got tide to your belt holder."

"This..." he began, lifting it up, "... oh it's just something I picked... uh..." Suddenly his head snapped to look at her, "T-Tatsuki... y-you can see this?"

"Well duh! That's why I pointed it out! So... what is it?" she re-asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he gritted his teeth, _'For fuck-sake not her too! Is this from my 'overflowing reiastu' aswell...? Oh, this is just perfect! I should have practiced controling my power from the start, then none of this would have happened!'_

"Good Morning Class!" the teacher sounded, abruptly ending their discussion. A few greetings echoed back from various pupils as they made their way to their desks.

Ichigo felt a presence to his right, no one usually sat there. He turned his head to find out who it was. An average sized male with flat blonde hair and a goofy face placed himself on the chair; it was the new guy! He casually tucked himself in, and slowly gazed at Ichigo. "Ah, so you must be Kurosaki-kun..." a wicked smile covered his face, "...let's be friends." The student spoke so soothingly, as if Ichigo was in desperate need of more companions. The blonde haired student rotated his head back round to the front of the class.

Narrowing his eyes, the substitute Shinigami placed one hand to support his head, _'Hmmm, this guy... something's off about him...'_

* * *

The rest of the day went as slow as he'd remembered it to be. The teachers seemed to spout out what they had already learned the previous year and nothing new came up. Finally, the bell rang to signify the end of school. Ichigo packed his belongings into his bag, and silently rose to his feet. He turned to leave when Keigo blocked his path. 

"Hey Ichigo, do you wanna go round town on the way back?!" the energetic pupil invited, flailing himself through the isle of desks.

Taking care not to look him in the eye, the orange haired teen brushed past casually, "Sorry Keigo, I'm going straight home."

"Uh.. I-Ichigo..." he stood in suprise, along with Ichigo's other 'friends'.

Making his way out of the crowded yard and through the school gates, the substitue Shinigami scratched the back of his head whislt yawning, and started on his way back home. "Damn... what a day! Nothings changed here then. Well... apart from the new guy... Hirako. There was something strange about him besides the way he looked at me... his whole deminer just seemed... off... I wonder..."

Arriving at his house, Ichigo opened the front door quietly, making sure as to not disturb the family, espicially one in particular. Grabbing the bannister with his left arm, he heard a shufffling from behind. "WELCOME HOME ICHIIGOO!!" his sparatic father yelled, sprinting towards him with an elbow raised, ready to take his head off. Slightly contorting his face in anger, he turned around and stopped the impact cleanly with one hand. Isshin's eyes' widened, "OOHH ICCHIIGOO!! I SEE YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING MY SON!! WELL, SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS!!" the middle aged man retracted his arm and threw the other.

Blocking with ease once again, the Shinigami rose his gaze to meet his fathers, "Dad... I love you, I really do... but don't _ever_ do that again. It stops now. I'm not a little kid anymore and I can look after myself." He spoke so quietly, but with pure seriousness. Isshin visibly stiffined in awe and took a step back. "Now, I'm going up to my room for a while and I don't want to be disturbed, I've got alot to do." he ended, rotating back round and walking up the stairs to his room.

Yuzu and Karin came into the hall to find their father looking on in astonishment. "What's wrong Dad, was that Ichigo we heard just now?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

Regaining contol of himself, Isshin turned to his youngest daughter a slowly nodded, "...Yeah..."

The two sisters glanced eachother with puzzled expressions. "Ok... I need to go and ask him someth-" Karin started, taking to the stairs.

"Wait, Karin... leave your brother alone for a while... he... he needs some space." The doctor requested as he sauntered into the kitchen. The expressions of suprise they had held moments before suddenly changed to that of complete bewilderment.

Closing the door to his room, Ichigo threw his bag on the chair and himself on the bed. "Damn, I knew it was gonna be a long day, but that was fuckin' crazy..." he rolled over to face the ceiling and closed his eyes. _'Thankfully, the voice inside my head has completely vanished now. The Hollow's disappeared without a trace and left me with only it's power. I must get stronger... I'm too weak right now to defeat him... stronger...'_

"IICHIIGOOO YOU BASTARD!!" a voice screamed as something soft landed on the teen's face. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE HANDS OF YOUR DAMN SISTER!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME!? I'LL BE FOREVER SCARRED!!"

Slightly pissed, Ichigo opened his eyes to find Kon sat on his face, proceeding to beat him on the head once again. Grasping the Mod Soul on the back of the head, he sat up with the Lion Plushie in his left hand, "Do I really look like a give a shit? In anycase, is this like some sort of signature for you, jumping on my head and hitting me? All I'll do is throw you harder at the wall each time you do it from now on... got it!" he told the Mod Soul with sombre and an eyebrow raised.

Gulping, Kon slowly nodded as Ichigo put him down. On letting go, the Lion Plushie jumped back up and planted a swift kick to his temple. "HEY YOU STUPID BASTARD, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" it yelled from the floor

"Are you serious..." Blinking and shaking his head, Ichigo slowly got off his bed and walked to the window, "...unbelievable..."

Suddenly the Shinigami badge clipped to the side of his trousers went off. _'Wow... what good timing...'_ he thought, placing the license squarely on his chest. Instantly he was thrown from his body and into Shinigami form. He turned around and grabbed Kon who was staring at him on his bed and smacked him across the forehead with the same badge. The teen grabbed the small green sphere that came out the Plushie's mouth and dropped it in his unconscious body as he lept to the window. "Don't do anything stupid... I won't be gone long..." he ended before leaping out of the window.

"That stupid Ichigo! Who does he think he is? I'll do whatever I want!" Kon pouted, now possessing Ichigo's body as he too jumped out the window.

Already a few blocks from his home, the orange haired teen was swiftly searching for the Hollow that had apparently appeared. As he jumped to the next roof a roar; only a Hollow could make, sounded in the distance to his right. Using a single Shunpo, he landed on the opposite roof to the monster. Acknowledging the Shinigami that now stood before it, the Hollow gave out another deafening scream. Grasping his ears, Ichigo casually jumped from his location and unsheathed his sword, "Damn, no wonder you're mad! Not even your own kind could stand that noise!" Ichigo retorted, cutting straight down the creature with ease like a hot knife through butter.

Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time today, the Shinigami swung his Zanpakuto over his right shoulder, _'Well that was hardly worth my tim-'_

Suddenly a voice coming from another rooftop shouted over his trail of thought, "Oi oi oi oi oi!! You over there!! Who the hell are you!!"

Turning himself around, Ichigo was confronted by what appeared to be another Shinigami with a large afro. Raising an eyebrow he answered, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami representative." holding up the license he had been given. "I didn't know there was another Shinigami in the area. Don't worry, you can take the small fry from now on. It's becoming more of a chore than a challenge..."

Eyeing the badge, the afro Shinigami looked it over before bursting into laughter. "Ahaha... W-what is that?! I've never seen anything like it before... ahaha!!"

Before he had time to responded, Ichigo felt a familiar presence from behind, _'I new it...'_ twisting around suddenly to block an incoming attack. As the two Zanpakuto's clashed, a tremendous amount of Reiatsu erupted, knocking back the other Shinigami male. Slowly looking up, the orange haired teen came face to face with the person he'd met for the very first time earlier in the day. "H-Hirako!!" Ichigo announced, trying to hold his ground. "W-why do you have a Zanpakuto, who are you!!"

The goofy face male closed his eyes and moved a finger to his mouth, "Shhh... we don't want to cause anyone to be alerted to our presence... Kurosaki Ichigo."

_'Good, he bought it... now for some answers.'_ the teen thought as he gave a puzzled look and gritted his teeth. "You bastard! W-who are you?! What are you talking about?!" The swords grated each other as they both pulled away.

The blonde moved back in the air somewhat, "Jeez, what a pain in the ass! If you really wanna know who I am... then I'll show you..." Hirako slowly raised his hand infront of his face. Reiatsu began to gradually draw until a shape formed, it was a Hollow Mask! "Do you know what this is?" he questioned slyly, partially pulling it over his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "A-a Hollow Mask!"

"That's right. A Hollow Mask..." he lifted his sword over his shoulder "... and a Zanpakuto. You understand... don't you? I'm a Shinigami who has stepped into the realms of a Hollow. Didn't I say 'lets be friends?' I am a Vizard... your kin! Come to our side Kurosaki Ichigo, you don't belong over there. We can help you."

_'So I'm not the only one after all... excellent. Lets see how he reacts.' _Ichigo visibly relaxed, "A Vizard you say...?"

The blonde male smiled, "We know all about you Kurosaki Ichigo... we can help you with your... 'Inner-Hollow'.

"My 'Inner-Hollow' eh?" Ichigo enquired mockingly. The teen brought his left hand to his face and focused on reaching for inside himself. A large flare of blackness suddenly enveloped him. Hirako's eyes widened as he took a step back in awe. Amazingly, a pulse of pure Reiatsu exploded from the centre, dissipating the visible dark energy. Ichigo gazed at the blonde male through the slits of his mask. He slowly bent his legs and blasted off from his position straight towards Hirako, reeling back Zangetsu. "Who say's I need help?!"

* * *

**End Chapter Notes**

Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter!!

Tried to give another cliffy. You know you want more:P

Looking for beta for this fic - msg if intrested.

Read-Review-Thankyou!


End file.
